1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for detecting a key point from an image using a high-order Laplacian of Gaussian (LoG) kernel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key point is a point that presents at a unique point of an image and is robust against affine or atypical changes. Accordingly, a method of detecting a key point from an image for searching an image or generating a panorama image has been developed.
A conventional method of detecting a key point may detect a key point from an image using a difference of Gaussian (DoG) kernel. However, a number of key points detected by using the DoG kernel is limited.
Therefore, aside from the method of detecting a key point using the DoG kernel, a method of detecting a greater number of key points has been requested.